


Bad Day

by ZiefaB



Series: MCU reader inserts [11]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dysphoria, F/F, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiefaB/pseuds/ZiefaB
Summary: The reader has a bad day with some dysphoria and Shuri is there to help them feel better about themselves.





	Bad Day

You woke up from your nap when you heard your phone notify you of a new message. You crawled out from under the covers just enough to reach your phone and quickly retracted back into the warmth of the bed. You checked the time and was shocked to notice it was five in the evening. It meant your nap had been stretched out to four hours instead of being half an hour like you had planned. You didn’t complain despite the lost time as you weren’t feeling great and would rather be asleep the entire day instead of feeling shitty.

You shook your head to get the distracting thoughts away and turned your attention back to your phone to see who had texted you. A tiny smile made its way onto your face when you saw your girlfriend’s name pop up on the screen. You unlocked your phone to write a reply.

 **Shu-boo:** are you okay? i didn’t see you on the lecture after lunch

 **Y/n:** i was a little tired and wanted to take a nap but it accidentally turned into four hours of sleep

 **Shu-boo:** bad day? do you want me to come over?

 **Y/n:** you don’t have to just because of my mind being a bitch, i don’t wanna ruin your evening

 **Shu-boo:** you could never ruin my evening darling, besides i want to be there for you when you need it. dysphoria?

Of course, she would know what was up. You had met Shuri two years ago when she had transferred to your college and you had bumped into her the very first day she was there. She asked you for some directions and you walked her to the class she was looking for and then you gave her your number and told her to text you if she needed help again. She had texted you the very next day asking you if you wanted to hang out.

The two of you had become very close very quickly and it took your friends even less time to start shipping the two of you. You laughed at it at first, but soon it became difficult for you to deny that you hoped it was true. Little did you know Shuri had felt the same way and when she had finally mustered the courage to ask you out you barely let her finish speaking before you had already agreed.

Share had been your girlfriend for over a year now and it would’ve been weird if you hadn’t told her about your gender identity. When you told her you were terrified that she would react badly, but to your relief, she had simply pulled you into a tight hug. She was one of the most supportive people you knew and she had done a lot of research to understand you better and to be able to be the best girlfriend to you that she could be. In your eyes, she had always been perfect.

Of course, she would know from only a couple texts and from how you had been acting at lunch what was wrong. You typed out a reply.

 **Y/n:**  yeah… but seriously you don’t need to come over.

The answer was instant.

 **Shu-boo:**  i know, but i want to C:

You smiled down at your phone and decided to at least get out of bed before she came over. As you passed the big mirror in your room you frowned. You tied your hair in a tight ponytail and decided the baggy clothes you were wearing covered enough of your curves. You didn’t feel comfortable and it made your anxiety act up and you wished you could make it stop, but somehow the thoughts always found their way back.

Barely twenty minutes had passed when you heard a knock on your apartment door. You went to open it, but Shuri didn’t wait and let herself in with the key you had given her last Christmas. You smiled at her and went to greet her.

“Hi babe.” You buried your face in her chest as she pulled you in for a tight hug. When she pulled away she looked for something in the black leather bag that was slung over her shoulder. She took out a box that you would recognise anywhere. “You brought me mud cake? I love you!” You stood on your toes and kissed her cheek.

“I thought you could do with some cheering up. How are you, darling?” the girl asked as she walked to the kitchen. She placed the mud cake in the fridge and turned back to you. You had followed her and leaned now against the doorframe.

“Not great?” You didn’t mean for it to sound like a question, but Shuri understood. She pulled you in for another hug and rested her chin on the top of your head. She knew your height was an issue and made you feel bad about yourself on days like these, but for some reason it always made you feel safe when she hugged you like this. “I hate my hair.”

“That bad?” Shuri knew this meant you really weren’t feeling too great as your long hair was a big part of your identity and most of the time you felt very proud of it.

“I don’t like my clothes either. Too feminine…” Usually, you didn’t mind that you had been born into a female body and you even liked showing off your curves and were proud of how much progress you had made to finally like who you were, but when dysphoria hit you hated the femininity of the curves. Why couldn’t your facial features and hips be more androgynous?

“Do you want to go shopping? I can pay. Or we could look up nice hairstyles, maybe braids, and I could learn how to make them for you if you want?” Your eyes filled with silent tears. You didn’t deserve this girl, this technical genius, who offered to learn new braids or buy you new clothes just to make you feel better. You told her all of this and she took a firm grip of your chin so that you had to look her in the eye. “You deserve every last bit of it. I’m serious, do you hear me? You deserve to be happy about who you are too.” She gave your forehead a soft kiss and the tears spilt from your eyes.

“You know this is why I love you, right?” You smiled weakly through the tears.

“I know, I love you too.” She leaned down for a kiss and you felt grateful for everything she had brought to your life.


End file.
